User blog:KamiGuru/ A New Collab Idea: Chaos Labyrinth
Hey Guys, I don’t think I’ve ever made a blog before, so yeah first time for everything. Anyways I’ve decided to come up with my own collab that I will tell you more about below. I was gone for about three weeks, and shockingly I’ve seen no progress in any of the other collabs. As we all know, Dreamscape has died, (R.I.P.), Golden Darkness will be Golden Darkness (has its very strong moments, then suddenly goes silent, depends on how the people feel) and Rebirth Shards (can’t really say much about it because I’m not in it.) So I’ve decided to come up with my own new Collab Idea, I know people are gonna say this isn’t what the wikia needs, we should just stick to one collab, etc. etc. but Ima tell you my idea anyways. Ima try to keep it short and sweet. The Story So everything is the same, ch. 699, The Last, ch. 700, Gaiden, then comes Boruto the Movie. (From my understanding this is about 11-15 years after the Shinobi War) So like most, I have not watched Boruto the Movie, but according to Naruto Wikia, mid way through the movie Naruto sacrifices himself to protect Boruto Sasuke and Sarada, then he is captured and taken to the other dimension (Momoshiki’s World). To save the Hokage, Sasuke, Boruto, and the other four kages (at that time) went to go retrieve him. So this is where everythings changes, unlike the movie, those seven shinobi never return to the Earth. To find their villages strongest heroes, the Great Five Nations sent out a group of skilled shinobi to go locate the the missing. This would be the last act of the Shinobi Union. Each village concerned for their own well being, would create less communication between them. Two years after the team was sent to the other world, there was a sudden uprising; an increase in the number Jashinist. Each village was forced into several continuous battles against them. With each village being attacked, and the alliance not as strong as it used to be, and the shinobi only cared for their respective villages. It has been twenty years since the disappearance of Naruto. The world has changed greatly, with one of the great villages destroyed (the village who gets the least amount of active characters will be this village), and one of the villages supposedly allying with the Jashinist (this may only be just a rumor), the relationship between the 5 (4 now) villages is poor. Various reasons for the sudden spread of Jashinism Tailed Beasts are scattered across the lands, (similar to DS) Shukaku will remain in Suna and Gyuki in Kumo, Kurama who is either still sealed in Naruto or taken by Momoshiki, is in a world that has yet to be found or a place of no return (meaning he is currently unable to apped for). Depending on who is the destroyed village, other things will come to life, such as tools, unique beast, etc. Despite the chaos, the shinobi world has advanced technologically among other things. Rules and Operators This is a public collab, meaning everyone has a role, and as of now there is no one main arc, no main villains or main heroes. (I did start us off with some conflict to give people things to do, and if people wish for it to be the main conflict, then I have ideas to expand on it more. I will try to promote my arc personal arc.) People can do as they please with their characters, but massive organizations that plan to challenge the main villages or world dominance, should probably run it by an operator. For those who wish to go find Naruto, Sasuke, and the rest of them, I’d like to discuss some things before hand, such as how you leave the Naruto planet/dimension, how you are planning on getting to that specific dimension, etc. For people who wish to join the Jashin army, just message me, and depending on how high ranked you are in the army the more knowledge you will know about how the revival of Jashinism came to be and their true motives. Joining is simple, if you just wish to be another character, (as in not a Kage or shinobi of High Rank) and do not want to or have to apply for anything below, just put the Template you see on the top of the page and either leave a comment here or on my wall saying what village you currently reside in. For those who wish to apply for techs or positions please wait a couple of days for me to set up the questions. Operators User:KamiGuru User:Jinsui One More spot open Timeline/Passed Events Just so we are clear! * 20 years since the disappearance of Naruto and the gang! (35 years since the war) * One of the main villages shall be removed! * Gyuki is in Kumo, Shukaku is in Suna, Nine-Tails unknown, the rest are available to whoever! * Village Kage positions need to be filled. * Jashinist are planning on taking over! (or are they :-D) Some Info Transmigrants/Reincarnations Asura Ōtsutsuki: The last transmigrant ever of Asura was Naruto. He doesn’t need another and nor will there be another in CL. Indra Ōtsutsuki: The last transmigrant ever of Indra was Sasuke. He doesn’t need another and nor will there be another in CL. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki: Must Be applied for, 25,000 or more bytes due to easy access to Six Paths Chakra and power of a “god”. Hamura Ōtsutsuki: Must Be applied for, 25,000 or more bytes due to easy access to Six Paths Chakra and power of a “god”. Jashin: Asuna Kurama has taken this spot already due to leader of Jashin Army. If you wish to be the Reincarnation of someone else please talk to an Operator. Kage * Hokage: * Raikage: * Mizukage: * Tsuchikage: * Kazekage: Tailed Beast * Zero-Tails: * Shukaku: * Matatabi: * Isobu: * Son Gokū: * Kokuō: * Saiken: * Chōmei: * Gyūki: Applicable Abilities and Understanding *'Rinnegan': Limited to two users. Only characters who have 20,000 or more bytes can apply. The Rinnegan is extremely powerful. It is also supposed to be rare being that you first have to achieve the Sharingan, then the Mangekyo which requires you killing your best friend to achieve, then the Eternal Mangekyo which you have to have a fellow Uchiha sibling who has also done all of the above. Then and only then can you talk about obtaining Six Paths Chakra (don’t even get me started on how you’re getting this) and awakening the Rinnegan. *'Tenseigan': Limited to three users. Only characters who have 20,000 or more bytes can apply. Also the standards of how you may awaken the Tenseigan must be met. If you don’t know what those are, please direct yourself to naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tenseigan. *'Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan': Only characters who have 15,000 or more bytes can apply. Though there is no number as to how many people can have this. *'Fanon Dojutsu': Must be seriously discussed with OPs and don’t think just because I limited the Rinnegan, it means you can go creating a dojutsu that has the abilities of the Rinnegan, Sharingan, or Byakugan, yet alone all three. One cannot posses fanon doujutsu along with limited doujutsu (Rinnegan Tenseigan, EMS) for obvious reasons. *'Edo Tensei':- Edo Tensei was a forbidden technique used by and created by people from the Hidden Leaf. The only way you could have knowledge of this technique is if you studied under Orochimaru/Kabuto or had been alive long enough to have viewed the information of where it was kept in order to learn the jutsu before Orochimaru had done it. *'Chimera Technique': -Limited to One User. Preferably would be given to a character who was born with limited abilities.How it would work is you can only take a kekkei Genkai during an RP. If you don’t kill the person then after the match you lose access to that kekkei after the fight. You cannot take doujutsu. *'Ten-Tails': Five Tailed Beast and chakra of the others. *'Tailed Beast Chakra': You would have to take the chakra of a Tailed Beast in a RP and it would have to be approved. * Rasengan and Chidori they don’t need to be applied for but under abilities it must be said how it was taught if not then cannot be used in RP. *'Flight Technique': Five users only(Applicable) So the future isn’t just flying around everywhere *Fanon Tailed Beasts: While I am allowing this, a new chakra monster should not just appear out of nowhere, I’d like to see some serious story behind, the stronger it is the more story, and limitations will be discussed. *'Wood Release': It seems to be very rare, only several people have collected the DNA of Hashirama and very few are able to handle it. No limit on the amount of users just wanna know how you get it. Banned Material * Infinite Tsukuyomi: I mean, I don’t think I need discuss why *'Shinju': The actual tree itself is banned to stay away from Rinne Sharingan, the incarnation of Shinju, the Ten-Tails can be made. *'Rinne Sharingan': To stop people from using Infinite Tsukuyomi. Trying to stay away from the shippuden ending. *'All-Killing Ash Bones': Insta-Kill *Exact Copies of Tailed Beast: This is banned to because there shouldn’t be 3 Kurama’s alive. Fanon Tailed Beasts are allowed. Closing So I know I haven't been around lately, and y'all might be thinking he probably won't be active enough to monitor a collab, but hey you won't know unless we try. Anyways, tell me your opinion on the comments section below, also please tell if you this idea, if you don't then I probably won't do it. This is only a introduction, if we get enough people then I will expand on more things such as technology etc. One more thing, if this thing does pop off, I might change somethings along the way, not major stuff but so minor things. Thanks for reading :D. Category:Blog posts